


But it's better if you do

by Beshrew_My_Very_Heart



Series: Kurtofsky 10 Years Celebration [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blindfolds, Drunken Kissing, Kurtofsky10years, M/M, Never Have I Ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beshrew_My_Very_Heart/pseuds/Beshrew_My_Very_Heart
Summary: David doesn't spend a lot of time thinking about his lack of experience, or about his small crush on Kurt Hummel. Until he's forced to confront it.(First day of Kurtofsky 10 Year anniversary)
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/David Karofsky, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Kurtofsky 10 Years Celebration [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997590
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40
Collections: Kurtofsky Week - Ten Year Anniversary





	But it's better if you do

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Day One (11/2) - Never Been Kissed  
> The theme or the episode, whatever you prefer- take “Never Been Kissed” and either redo it, fix it up a bit, or retell it completely.
> 
> Takes place vaguely in Season One whilst Kurt is the kicker on the football team.

“Never have I ever drunk called an ex!” Azimio called to the sound of jeering, as David sat on the floor in front of him, back flat against the couch watching everyone drink. This had been a great party, the football team and selected Cheerios all squashed into Strando’s living room, cheap booze and conversation flowing easily. The only minor sore spot was Kurt Hummel, carefully draped over a nearby couch with Chang and Puckerman flanking him, his drink dangling in his hand as he watched with an absent smile. 

It wasn’t so much that he had been invited. The Glee nerds had made it clear that he was the kicker, and that he had to be invited too if Santana and Brittany were going to come and make out like they always did when they got drunk. No, it was the fact that he was clearly very, very drunk, and his inhibition seemed to have melted away like snow in a desert. It was firstly, far too hot to watch him in a more relaxed state, and secondly, concerning that his friends would let him get into that state around here.

“I’ve got one!” Hudson said, with his dumb crooked grin. “Never have I ever made out with a cheerio.” Of course pretty much the whole room drank on that one, but David watched the way that Kurt also drank, and that made him so curious, that he had to remind himself that he couldn’t ask, couldn’t show any interest. 

“You not drinking over there, Karofsky?” Puck called over the sound, and David’s attention flicked back to him nervously, before he caught himself and flipped Puck off. Puck snorted, and leaned forward with mock sincerity, “I forgot, Hummel here’s had more experience with girls than you.” 

“Lay off, Puck.” Azimio called, “We’re not all whores like you.” 

Everyone jeered, and Puck straightened his shoulders with a malicious glee. “Alright then, maybe this’ll get your lips wet, Karofsky. Maybe it’s more your speed. Never have I ever kissed a dude.” 

David felt a flush of rage and panic surge through his system, and he tried to go and beat the smirk of Puck’s face but Azimio’s hand held him where he sat. 

“Why isn’t Hummel drinking?” Strando sneered from the armchair, and Kurt looked over with the bitchiest, yet somehow laziest look David had ever seen.

“I’m sorry, but which boy do you think I’ve been making out with? Unfortunately, I am surrounded by heterosexuals.” Kurt practically drawled, waving the bottle casually around. Hudson frowned and reached for the bottle, and Kurt moved it out of his way. “Oh, no, Finn. I plan on getting good and drunk tonight.” 

“I think you’re already pretty much there.” Finn muttered, glaring at Puck. “You did this.” 

“What? Your girlfriend said we should show him a good time.” Puck grinned, reaching up and putting a hand on Kurt’s ankle. “You having a good time, Hummel?” 

“I’m full of joie de vivre. My life is complete.” Kurt deadpanned, and David couldn’t help but grin, ducking his face to hide it.

“Alright, I’m ordering pizza.” Strando stood up, and the game was pretty much over, but Dave wasn’t ready to move, resting his head back against the cushion and listening to the Glee kids talking.

“You’ve seriously never made out with a dude?” Puck was asking, and there was a little sound of movement that Dave had to assume was Kurt shrugging. “Why not?” 

“Like I said,  _ Noah. _ ” Kurt’s voice was kind of hot like this, drawn out in relaxation from his usual sharper tone, “I haven’t had a lot of options. And I don’t see it changing unless you’re offering.” 

“People are gonna think we’re lame if they find out we’ve not only got a gay kid on the team, but we have a gay kid who sucks at being gay.” Puck poked him, “We need to have you out there seducing their Gay-erleaders. Cheerlea-gays? I’ve gotta find a funnier way of saying that.” 

Dave frowned, but stayed still as he continued to listen. It wasn’t the idea of Kurt making out with guys, it was the idea that Kurt was somehow bad at being gay because he wasn’t out whoring himself around like Puckerman. Kurt seemed more amused than anything else.

“Well, how do you plan on fixing it, Noah?” He said, “Nobody at this party is going to make out with me-” 

“I’ll find someone. I’m like a sex shark. I can smell blood in the water from anywhere in the world.” Puck got quiet for a moment, before he snapped his fingers, “We’ll pull straws. You’ll wear a blindfold. You’ll never know who it was, but like... you’ve got the whole thing out of the way. Second time’s always easier.”

“... I’m very aware that I should probably say no to this, but honestly? Sure. Whatever. Can’t be worse than Rachel Berry mocking my lack of sexual prowess.”

“Kurt-” Hudson started to speak, sounding concerned, “-you don’t want that.” 

“It’s like Rachel said, Finn.” Kurt's voice got a little sharper, “I’m not going to get the guy I want. I should be looking for something more on my level. So, anonymous hook-up at a party seems like a great idea.” 

“She didn’t mean-” 

“She knew exactly what she was saying,” Kurt snapped and Dave could hear him struggling to stand. “I need to stay in my lane, which she thinks involves dropping out of football, or at the very least standing and humming and awwing behind her as she gets everything she wants. Well, fine. That’s what I’ll do. But I’m gonna have one night of fun before I do.” 

Kurt stumbled towards the step, and Dave listened to the silence for a moment before Hudson nervously asked, “Wait, so who do you think Kurt likes?” 

“You... are not smart,” Puck sighed, like that was just occurring to him for the first time. 

“Yeah, well, I didn’t just send Kurt upstairs to be humiliated when nobody goes up there,” Finn snapped back. “He’s definitely gonna quit the team then.” 

"Who says no-one is gonna go up there?" Puck sounded far too amused for David's liking. "I'm in. Is anyone else man enough to step up? Cause I’m looking forward to having the ultimate ‘shut Kurt up in an argument’ button.”

Dave frowned, and shifted quietly, opening his eyes and moving towards the kitchen where Azimio was watching the chaos unfold over a food order. He leaned against the wall there, watching the glee kids having a brief argument, where it was pretty clear that Puck was going to be the one who went upstairs. Not just because he seemed to be the only volunteer, but also because Dave had seen his straw trick before. 

And it wasn’t fair to Kurt that his first kiss with a guy would end up being Noah Puckerman, who did not understand the concept of not kissing and telling. 

“Hey, Az... do me a favor,” He muttered, nudging his friend with his shoulder. “When Puck tries to go upstairs, distract him.” 

“What’re you doing?” Azimio looked mildly concerned, glancing over at him as subtly as he could. 

“Hey, I’m always backing you up without question.” Dave bristled, “I’m not saying beat him up or anything. Just... get me five, ten minutes.” 

“Fine, but you owe me,” Azimio muttered, glancing over his shoulder to where Hudson and Puckerman were having an argument. “Go on.” 

Dave shot him a thankful smile, and quickly made his way up the stairs as quietly as he could, checking each door along the hallway until he found Strando’s guest room and paused, hearing some light instrumental music playing inside. He knew he should be more nervous as he reached for the door handle, but all he could feel was the prickling of anticipation across his skin. 

The room was pretty dim inside, the lamp at the bedside muffled by some gauzy red material, but it was enough for Dave to see Kurt sitting on the ground at the side of the bed. It was only when Kurt turned to look towards the sound that Dave could see that he had secured what looked to be some kind of scarf around his own eyes.

Dave tried to make sure his breathing was as quiet as possible, but Kurt’s head tilted to the side in thought. “I know it’s you, Puck. You very much backed yourself into a corner by suggesting it and I’m not going to be offended if you leave and close the door.” 

There was a sudden twist of nerves in Dave’s stomach as he moved a little further into the room, watching the way that Kurt tracked each step almost unerringly. He didn’t dare speak though, and Kurt fidgeted a little before looking down. 

“You don’t have to do this. I know that my crush on Finn is pathetic, Rachel made that abundantly clear today.” He gave a sad laugh, shaking his head, “I don’t get to have anything. Do I?” 

Dave frowned and reached out, putting his hand gently on Kurt’s shoulder. Kurt flinched, his hand coming up to rest on Dave’s hand and taking a steadying breath. 

“You’re going to stick with the whole ‘anonymity’ thing?” He asked after a moment, squeezing the hand, “I warn you, it means you have to listen to be morose.” 

Dave sighed, and slipped down onto the ground next to Kurt, and watched as Kurt rearranged himself so they sat shoulder to shoulder, seemingly unaware that the body next to him was too large to be any of his actual friends. 

“I hope you don’t mind me putting the tulle over the lamp. I know this isn’t a particularly romantic situation, but... Well, I imagined my first kiss for a long time and I thought it’d be something more than a drunken fumble upstairs at the house party of a boy who I don’t even like. I don’t know why you convinced me to come, none of them like me, and it makes you all look worse by association.” Kurt continued, his hand still on top of David’s and David could help but squeeze gently at that. “You disagree?” Kurt scoffed, “Seriously, my friends barely like me most of the time, Noah. But... I couldn’t go home and have my dad ask me why I wasn’t hanging out with my friends on the football team again.” 

Dave sighed gently, and carefully shifted his hand, until he was holding Kurt’s slowly bring it down so that it could rest between them, his thumb gently rubbing the soft skin on the back of his hand in a soothing way, the same way his mom often did for him when he was upset.

Kurt tensed for a moment at the change, but then he relaxed. The two of them sat like that for a moment, and then Kurt sighed, leaning to rest against his shoulder again. 

“Okay. I guess the benefit here is that when it gets back to Santana, she can’t mock me for the bad choices she already made herself. Let’s do this before I realise I’m too sensible to do it.” He said, turning his head towards Dave. His breath smelt like the cheap beer that Puck had brought with him, but Dave could only notice because Kurt was this close to him, lips slightly parted. “You’re going to have to lead, since I can’t see where your face is.” 

Dave swallowed and nodded, squeezing Kurt’s hand once before reaching up and gently cupping his cheek, slowly leaning in and pressing a kiss against Kurt’s soft lips. He’d meant to immediately pull back, to make it as chaste as possible, but Kurt gasped and leaned into it as he pulled back, making it a much longer kiss than Dave had expected. His other hand came up to Kurt’s arm in an effort to balance them both, his lips tingling as Kurt finally pulled back.

“You’re... Well, you’re much better at this than Brittany in my opinion,” Kurt said after a moment, biting his lip and blushing. “Thank you.” 

Dave reached up again, his fingers almost trembling as he cupped Kurt’s cheek, marvelling at how smooth and soft the skin was. Kurt leaned into the contact, and seemed to smile without realising it. 

“Puck-” 

The affection turned to guilt in his stomach immediately, and he withdrew the hand a little, with a mumbled, “No.” 

“No?” Kurt blinked, straightening up a little, “I didn’t even ask you yet.” 

“I’m not Puck.” He practically whispered, “I’m sorry.” 

“I-” Kurt’s eyebrows pulled together in confusion, and his posture grew stiff. “I... understand. I don’t know who you are. If you want to leave without me knowing, you can do that. I’m sure that’s what Puck agreed with you.” 

“I didn’t agree to anything with Puck,” His voice barely sounded like his own, nerves clogging up his throat. “I heard them talking and... I’ve liked you for a long time. I just wanted your first kiss to be with a guy who liked you, rather than an asshole.” 

“That’s...” Kurt’s posture didn’t relax entirely, but some of the tension released. “I suppose from a certain viewpoint that’s very sweet. But... if you don’t leave soon, I’m going to have to know who you are. I’m sorry, I clearly have no self control tonight.” 

“I-” Dave swallowed, and slowly reached forward to touch the side of Kurt’s face again. “If you could know... would you want to? Even if you weren’t happy with who it was?” 

“I would. For a number of reasons.” Kurt reached up to touch the hand, “but I know there’s no other out gay football players, and if you don’t want to out yourself to me, I understand.”

He couldn’t answer with words, because that would be the quickest way to talk himself out of this slightly tipsy decision. So, instead he let his hand drift backwards, Kurt’s hand following on top his own, to find the back of the blindfold. He paused for half a second before taking hold of the knot, and slowly beginning to lift it, already envisioning the fear and hatred in Kurt’s eyes. 

But as the fabric pulled away, Kurt’s eyes were still closed tight, and Dave could only stare at the long lashes and just how beautiful Kurt was. And when they opened, there was certainly nervousness in his eyes, and for a moment panic, before it faded into wonder.

“Oh.” Kurt’s voice was soft, and then... he smiled, and it was like standing on the football field on a warm, sunny day. “Hi.” 

“Hey,” Dave said, returning the smile. “I’m... sorry.” 

“We’re... we can talk about a lot of this later.” Kurt said, a look of concentration on his face for a moment, “But... first, can I-” 

“Yeah.” Dave said immediately, and Kurt’s smile grew into a grin.

“You’re very quick to answer when I haven’t even asked the question yet.” He shifted, turning around onto his knees and reaching up to touch Dave’s face. “Can I kiss you?” 

Dave nodded, perhaps a little too enthusiastically, but Kurt didn’t seem to mind closing the distance and pressing a kiss of his own on Dave’s lips. Their newer position would have made it harder to pull away, but Dave had no intention of doing so, just trying to focus on keeping his hands in respectful positions and not being entirely overwhelmed by kissing a guy. 

Neither of them heard the steps coming down the hallway, and by the time the door opened, it was too late. “Alright, Hummel, get ready for me to-” Kurt pulled back quickly, and Dave felt cold icy sheen of panic overlay his entire soul, as Puck’s arrogant grin faded into confusion. “I’m totally interrupting. I did not mean to be a cockblock here. You two carry on.” He said, taking a step back, and closing the door. 

Kurt paused, turning towards Dave with words clearly on the edge of his tongue but before either of them could speak, the door opened again and Puck stepped back into the room. 

“Sorry, no, need to check. You’re both cool with what you’re doing right? Nobody’s being forced into anything?” 

“Everything’s fine, Puck,” Kurt ground out, gesturing towards the door, “Can you leave us alone?” 

“I totally want to, but I need to-” Puck took a few stumbling steps further in, shoving his hands in his pocket and crouching down to their level. “Karofsky, I’m not gonna tell anyone shit, alright? Your life is your life. But on the other side of that, if you hurt Hummel? I’m gonna put you in the ground, you got me?” 

Dave swallowed and nodded sharply, and Puck grinned before slapping him on the arm in a real bro-ish move.

“Cool. Remember there’s a bunch of assholes downstairs and the door doesn’t lock.” 

With that he stood back up and stumbled back towards the door, closing it behind them. Kurt shook his head in mild amazement, and then turned back to Dave with a nervous smile. “He won’t tell anyone. He’s... He’s an asshole most of the time, but he knows not to out people.” 

“Yeah. I trust you.” Dave said, with a nervous smile, but as Kurt shifted forward with a nervous smile he had to hold up a hand. “Wait-” 

“Oh.” Kurt's face fell, “I just thought... do you not want to?”

“I want to. I definitely want to.” Dave assured, cringing at how eager he sounded, but that enthusiasm seemed to make Kurt relax, “Puckerman is right though. If Strando walked in, it’d be real bad. So... what’re you doing on Sunday?” 

“Sunday?” Kurt blinked, “Why?”

“Cause we’re both gonna be way too hungover to go on a date on Saturday,” Dave said, and then felt his cheeks get very warm, “I mean, unless you don’t want to?” 

Kurt blinked and then nodded slowly, a bright smile slipping across his face as he did. “A Sunday date sounds very romantic, Kar- David.” 

“Then-” Dave grinned, and then summoned all his remaining willpower to stand up and offer his hand rather than move to kiss Kurt again, “Let’s go.” 


End file.
